


A Night in the Brooding Caverns

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Kanaya's Bulge Is Huge sorry not sorry, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I'm a lesbian, Kanaya is like extremely fucking tall, Kanaya is trans while we're at it I don't mention it though technically, MILFs, Milf Appropriation, Oral Sex, Rose is Trans Die Mad About It, Size Difference, Teasing, Tentacles, Trans Female Character, Vampire Sex, Xenophilia, gagging, hand holding, minor breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kanaya and Rose have some time between themselves after some fairly hectic work.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	A Night in the Brooding Caverns

The brooding caverns were quieter than usual, the stalactites' water hitting the ground every few seconds were some of the only few sounds ringing throughout the vast cave. The mother grub couldn’t continue releasing new trolls into the world 24 hours a day, therefore certain days must be taken off for her sake. The violet eyes of Rose Lalonde peeked around every corner near her room before collapsing into a chair with a small black book resting on the desk adjacent from her. She sighed and stretched out, flipping through the pages of the story she was writing. It was a personal novel, something she wasn’t to show to anyone, a relatable story involving the deep love shared between two women. She chuckled to herself in frustration as she couldn’t entirely put her words together in a less embarrassing way. She was about to simply say “Fuck it” and go wild in her story as she heard a quiet knock on the tall door, followed by the soft voice of someone she cared about deeply.

“Rose Are You In There?” The voice of Kanaya Maryam rung within Rose’s head, causing her heart to flutter and her eyes to look from side to side. She blushed a crimson hue and slammed her book shut, biting her lip as she swivelled around in her chair and gripped her legs in an odd anticipation.

“Yes, dear. Let yourself in, I wouldn’t ever deny a visit from my darling wife,” she spoke in her sardonic-painted tone. She meant what she was saying, but she always kept up her brand of seeming more immaculate than she actually was.

“Oh, I Did Not Want To Distract You I Was Just Wondering If Later You Would Like To Come To The Living Room And” Kanaya paused for a moment, and Rose held up a tilted head in a mix of confusion and anticipation. The tapping of feet was heard behind the door - Rose already knew what she wanted to do, but decided to humor her. 

“‘Chill Out’ As You Would Say, Vriska Is Asleep Right Now So I Thought It Would Be Good To Get Some Time For... Ourselves…? I Suppose That Would Be The Right Term” Kanaya’s voice broke slightly as she whispered a few inaudible words to herself, scooting off before Rose could reply. She ran a hand behind her head and stood up quietly, lifting up the book from the desk and hiding it in a drawer, she wasn’t entirely ready to show anyone the fruits of her efforts. Rose bumped into the door and reached up to open it, while it was more suited to the tall heights of trolls like Kanaya, Rose usually found herself just floating around the brooding caverns anyway. She did, however, not have the navigation skills that Kanaya as a jadeblood possessed and found herself getting lost more often than not. She managed to find her way around this time and supposed she was finally learning.

Kanaya was waiting within the quiet room, stitching together a few more sets of clothes for the two’s daughter, Vriska, while humming to herself quietly. Rose bit her lip, she couldn’t stand seeing her being so painfully adorable yet so attractive at the same time. Ever since they got Vriska she’s noticed Kanaya being a hell of a lot more motherly than usual, not just in her actions but in her physical appearance. Rose, in her head, merely described this as the milf continuum running its course and granting its power to her other half. Rose pressed a hand against the door with a flustered expression on her face and pushed it open, stumbling into the room and biting her lip slightly.

“Hello, Kanaya, I hope I didn’t take too long.” Rose sputtered out before putting her hands on her face. She should’ve been used to this by now, it’s been long enough to where that the sight of Kanaya’s form shouldn’t be so… alluring to the point of distraction. Rose stepped towards her wife with a weak smile on her face.

“Oh Of Course Not You Could Have Taken As Much Time As You Needed,” Kanaya chuckled slightly as she stared down towards Rose. She towered over the human, who stood several feet below her height to the point that Kanaya had to bend down in order to face her. The rainbowdrinker gave a crooked smile in her commonly grim expression as she invited Rose up to sit next to her. Rose stared up towards the dominating figure of her adorable wife and parted her black-painted lips to speak again, this time in a more broken tone.

“Darling, did you get even taller and… uh... well, more expressive…? Since we last spoke?” Rose spluttered out, just saying whatever was on her mind as she glanced across the dress-covered body of the other woman , Kanaya simply smirked and let out a small huff of amusement while Rose sat next to her with a still-fairly-flustered expression on her pink-flushed face.

“I Just Kind Of Assumed You Were Getting Even Smaller, Humans Do Seem To Age Downwards After All” She smiled down at Rose in a smug way, she was about to make a weak rebuttal to her claim, but merely sat in playful frustration frustration.

“Hmph, well, I suppose the, uh, ‘milf’ genes were even more expressive in you than they were for me.” Rose looked away, Kanaya was way too distracting for her. She put on a forced smile as she closed her legs in a hint of arousal - which Kanaya had already noticed. She looked towards her and, once again, bit her lip hard while trying to control the heavy blush on her face. 

“I See You Already Have An Idea In Mind For What To Do” Kanaya snickered down at Rose as she ran two fingers through her hair. Her touch was gentle, yet rough at the same time. Her calloused fingers ran against Rose’s scalp and the hint of her long claws dug into it. Rose whimpered slightly but wasn’t at all against the way Kanaya was touching her, Rose teasingly rested her head against Kanaya’s side as if she was a cat desperate for attention and her eyes lit up in a hint of excitement and… arousal. 

“Oh, darling, do indulge me.” Rose’s words were laced with the strained vocal cords of one that was perhaps one touch too excited for the moments to come. Kanaya moved one of her ashen hands away from Rose’s scalp and moved the other around to under her soft chin, placing her in a tight grasp between her fingers. Rose’s black lips puckered up and Kanaya returned a warm smile before lifting her up slightly and leaning towards her, pressing her lips against hers and embracing her in a warm and soft kiss. Rose stared into her wife’s loving eyes and Kanaya’s fangs soon sunk themselves into Rose’s lips, drawing slight beads of blood and causing her to shiver in response. Rose let out a muffled exhale of pleasure as her wife forced herself even closer towards her.

“W...well, going rough already, are we?” Rose sputtered out after Kanaya finally broke the kiss. The two sat with lustful expressions as Kanaya ran a hand down Rose’s soft cheek. 

“Do Not Act Like You Do Not Enjoy It” Kanaya replied in a heavy, breathy voice before grasping her wife’s shoulder and causing her to light up in yet another eager blush. Kanaya’s skin flickered slightly as if she was a broken lamp and she whispered somewhat seductively yet goofily into Rose’s ear.

“Rose,” Kanaya spoke.

“We”

“Are Going To”

“FUCK”

“Ah, so we are.”

Kanaya pressed a finger against Rose’s lip, wiping off the excess blood from where her fangs had pierced and subsequently licking it, her body was still flickering off and on as her excitement grew and her lust ever expanding for her wife. Rose stared into Kanaya’s eyes before she’s met with the rough yet soft hand of the other pulling her closer. The Seer of Light stretched out her legs finally, her lascivious desires on full display to her alien wife in the form of a protruding swelling fighting for freedom from her orange robe. She didn’t even really know why she was trying to hide it from her, she knew that this was what her lover desired and the blinding glow emitting from her body proved her point further. Kanaya, obviously, was not free from Rose’s alluring needs, her lips curled seductively while staring down at her wife in a mix of adoration and yearning for her body. Kanaya moved closer towards Rose, extending a few of her slender fingers and moving them down towards her face, spreading her lips apart and staring at her teeth. Kanaya had lit up like a lamp at this point, an almost blinding glow surrounding her entire body.

“You Always Look Nice Under The Sinful Touch Of My Manipulations Dearest,” Kanaya breathily out while Rose was trying to deal with the heat of her wife’s rough touch, she didn’t keep teasing her for too long, though. Kanaya simply undid a button around her cherry red skirt and shuffled out of it, revealing her sizable and slippery bulge to Rose, who elicited a gratisfying noise of excitement while watching it slither out and tease along her dress. Kanaya pressed a finger against Rose’s lip before moving a hand down her body, feeling the creases long her god-tier dress and running a rough yet sensual pair of finger across the protruding length while her own bulge committed to its erotic movements, desperate to feel the other’s form.

Kanaya wasted no time relieving her arousal, she grasped at a few strands of Rose’s hair and forced her around so her face closer to her cock. She once again spread her black-painted lips apart, but rather than leaving them for her viewing, she wrapped a hand around to the back of Rose’s head and brought her even closer to her slippery bulge, forcing her to press her lips against it softly. Kanaya’s bulge was enormous, fitting as she stood several feet above Rose’s own height. She could only ever take half of it in her throat before it became way too much for her. Rose’s violet eyes darted down to it and then back up to Kanaya, who merely revealed a mischievous smile, her fangs protruding from her lips and desperate to sink into a disobedient woman’s soft neck.

“Do Enjoy Yourself Darling, I Would Not Like To Take All The Fun For Myself” Kanaya smirked as she glared at Rose in a desperate need for her touch. Rose let out a small humf of faux annoyance as she approached ever so closer to Kanaya’s thick and wriggling bulge, feeling its heat brush against her soft skin, then to her lips, Rose bit her lip softly before moving a hand up to move it along her wife’s enormous cock. She opened her mouth slowly, extended her tongue, and took the bulge in her mouth after much effort, letting out an eager gasp as she started to move herself along it. Kanaya sighed out in pleasure as she ran a finger down Rose’s hair, and then to her cheeks. She smiled as she watched her struggle to take it all in her mouth, somewhat enjoying the power she held over her. 

Kanaya gasped out in pleasure while enjoying the feel of Rose’s warm mouth and tongue slide over her bulge in a constantly increasing pace, Kanaya knew that her wife loved the feeling of being overpowered by an alien “milf” as she described her. Kanaya watched Rose’s cheeks blow up slightly and her throat noticeably bulge out as she moved further and further inside of her, to the point where her bulge hit the back of her throat and induced her gag reflex. Kanaya grabbed behind Rose’s head and forced herself deeper down her neck, the Seer’s cheeks flustered up and she closed her eyes in an attempt to mitigate the uncomfortable yet hot feeling of her wife’s emerald cock slithering around deep inside of her throat.

“You Always Have Such Wonderful Reactions To My Wonderful Temptations.” Kanaya breathed out between slight pleasured moans, flicking a finger against Rose’s forehead and watching her body try to take the huge bulge in the most efficient way. She was almost used to it, Rose somewhat enjoyed the feeling of her breath being stolen by her wife’s cock. The vampiric troll figured this would be a good time to tease her even further, she moved a hand to under her body and cleanly removed her god tier dress to enjoy herself at the sight of her wife’s dick and small breasts. Her cock was desperate for attention and twitched in response to a single poke with her claws, causing the rainbow drinker to chuckle ever so slightly. Kanaya watched Rose’s lavender eyes glare up towards her in a needy expression, but she merely ran a large hand down the side of her face.

“Ah, Dear, I Do Not Believe You Have Earned My Touch Just Yet,” Kanaya smugly whispered with an annoyed yet playful grunt from her wife in response. Kanaya leaned backwards and let out repeated eager moans of utter pleasure as she felt herself get closer, and closer, to finishing inside of Rose’s tiny mouth. She gripped the sides of the couch and started thrusting her hips slowly yet roughly, causing Rose’s eyes to widen slightly but giving a thumbs up towards her to alleviate any worry Kanaya may have displayed to any noticeable discomfort. Kanaya let her eyes close as she felt a satisfying rush through her bulge, releasing several shots of cum directly down into Rose’s throat and making her have to move back along her cock, Rose grunted and gagged, finally removing herself from the girthy tip and coughing several times before gently running a soft hand down the side of her enormous bulge, which leaked even more of her viridescent and thick cum. Kanaya lay in absolute ecstasy as the last few drops of cum are released from her slick cock and onto the face of her wife. 

“Mmm, well, you certainly enjoyed yourself, didn’t you, ‘Darling Kanaya’...?” Rose spoke in a smug tone as she extended a tongue to wipe off the jade cum off of her face and gulping it down with a somewhat sour expression on her face. Rose hungrily licked down the side of Kanaya’s now-extremely-sensitive bulge and she shivered from the pleasure. Kanaya raised a hand - but couldn’t stop the daring approach of Rose Lalonde. Some of the rainbow-drinker’s bulge wrapped around Rose’s leg and smothered her with more needy fluids. Rose’s own cock stood tall and was ready to begin the cycle of revenge with her wife.

“Will you indulge me again, Kanaya?” Rose whispered seductively towards her.

“Of… Of Course,” Kanaya replied, the much larger woman still recovering from her previous climax. 

Rose was ready. She lay a hand on Kanaya’s somewhat-toned thigh and pushed it apart, crawling towards Kanaya and trying to escape from her bulge’s grasp. Rose pressed the tip of her cock lovingly against Kanaya’s nook, her tentacle-like cock wriggling in excitement as it feels the warmth of Rose’s soft length against it and Kanaya’s entrance. She grunted as she slowly thrust herself inside, looking up towards Kanaya in order to check if she was completely fine with what she was doing. Kanaya smiled warmly but let out a soft moan of pleasure as she felt her wife’s cock enter her, grasping towards the air and arching her back slightly. Rose pressed a hand against her stomach and Kanaya took it in her own, teasingly lowering a claw against the back of her hand but not roughly enough as to puncture. The Seer of Light slowly began repeated, rough movements, holding down on the side of Kanaya’s hip with her free hand as she moved her own forwards and backwards, her soft skin pressed against Kanaya’s abdomen and she let out quiet yet deep grunts of pleasure.

“This is… amazing, Kanaya.” Rose sputtered out and bit her lip as she went all the way inside of her nook, resting her cock in there for a few moments before beginning her thrust-like movements in and out of her over and over again in a constant speedy rhythm. Kanaya’s thigh twitched slightly and her bulge tightened itself around Rose’s thigh, releasing a few drops of her own warm cum onto her. They stay still and share an ecstasy filled moment as Kanaya came once again. Every feeling rushing through Rose’s body almost caused her to collapse from the overload of pleasurable and lustful feelings.

Rose felt herself getting closer and closer, she gripped Kanaya’s hand harder than ever and let out high pitched whimpers as she pressed her head against her stomach as she moved herself inside of her one last time. A final rush of delight ran through her body, her cock throbbed almost painfully and she released several loads of her pale cum inside of Kanaya’s body, gripping both of her hands now and resting. They breathed out heavily toward each other and Kanaya released herself from Rose’s grasp to run yet another gentle hand down the side of her face.

“Well, darling, you truly have… worn me out.” Rose breathed out and removed herself from Kanaya’s nook, climbing on top of her and crawling towards her and releasing her other hand. Kanaya held a hand to her head and gasped out quietly, feeling Rose’s warmth against her body and then being met with her purple eyes staring directly at hers as they start to lovingly kiss.

“My Thinkpan Is Extremely Painful But Being Able To Spend This Time With You Is Most Certainly Worth It.” 

“Cease your over-dramaticness, Kanaya, it’s unbecoming.”

“Oh As If You Are Not Like That Either.”


End file.
